Lembranças
by Want'a Cookie
Summary: Uma estrela sempre há de vir para cada um.


Como podia me lembrar? Faziam tantos anos, tanto tempo, tanto espaço, tantas dúvidas, tantas cobranças, tantos olhares, tantas batalhas, tantos medos. Ah, sim, eu posso me lembrar. Era uma imagem inesquecível aquela. Uma imagem de alguém que poderia me trazer uma palavra que nunca conheci em minha vida. Não de maneira tão clara. A verdade é que ela me acalmava, a verdade é que ela me fazia pensar, me fazia sorrir, me fazia feliz. Fazia-me esquecer daquelas imagens perturbadoras, me fazia olhar para um lago e enxergar inúmeros cristais, presos a um macio veludo, brilhando sob a luz do luar. Nunca achei que fosse simples, nunca achei que fosse fácil, mas ao lado dela tudo começa a parecer intenso. Tudo ganha vida.

xxx

A verdade é que eu não agüentava mais escutar aqueles pedidos de misericórdia, insuportáveis olhares de temor, clamando por um tempo a mais de vida. Eu nunca entendi por que essa sede de viver. Nunca entendi, porque sabem que vai chegar uma hora que vão morrer. Instinto é uma coisa engraçada, não é? Eu já tive esse instinto, essa sede, esse pavor. Tudo até me deparar com a morte, tudo até minhas ilusões se quebrarem, tudo até _ela_ perecer. Então eu comecei a entender. Comecei a entender o quão vil era a humanidade, e comecei a entender que queria me diferenciar deles, queria me distanciar deles, queria fazer com que entendessem que não deveriam existir, queria destruí-los.

xxx

Ah, sim, aquele olhar... Ela era como eu. Ela tinha um sentimento tão puro, tão escondido, tão incerto, tinha medo. Medo de se mostrar, medo de olhar para frente e deixar que lhe vissem. Ah, mas não iam ver. Havia algo tão opaco diante dela que ninguém enxergaria sequer um palmo adiante se tentasse se aproximar. Era um ar rigoroso, gélido, seco. Não tinha piedade, chicoteava quem tentasse entender e castigava os que já estavam pertos. Por isso, absolutamente ninguém compreendia. Nem ela.

xxx

Como era odiosa a humanidade. Como eu sentia _nojo_ de pertencer a uma raça tão sórdida e chula. Quisera eu poder ser apenas uma outra criatura, talvez até aquelas que dão medo aos homens. É por isso que quis me diferenciar o máximo possível. É por isso que quis cumprir meu sonho. É por isso que desejei, do fundo do meu coração, acabar com esse sofrimento. E passei a achar asquerosa a raça humana. Todos, _todos_ deveriam desaparecer.

xxx

Nunca foi fácil. Nunca foi fácil lidar com sentimentos. Nunca achei que pudesse alcançá-la. Estava tão distante, estava tão solitária, era tudo tão surreal. Ela não me enxergava. Eu não me enxergava. Mas com ela eu pude sentir minha essência. Ela era minha essência, ela era minha existência. Porque um sentimento tão puro não pode ser violado. Nem o mais obscuro anseio pode apagar essa luz. Inúmeros cristais, finos, reluzentes, mínimos, compõem esse coração. E a luz que os iluminar vai abrir um caminho que pouca gente conhece. Um caminho que não tem chances de se corromper. Um caminho que, aliás, traz pureza. Traz segurança. Traz paz.

xxx

Esse cheiro de sangue me traz recordações. Esse _cheiro salgado_ me faz pensar. Essas vozes amarguradas me fazem enlouquecer. Preciso chegar ao meu objetivo. Preciso erguer a cabeça. Mas falta algo... O quê? Não agüento mais. Eu quero _**paz**_.

xxx

Eu posso haurir da plenitude, posso saborear um sorriso, posso me preencher daquele olhar. Tudo o que eu preciso é ela. Eu só preciso dela. Quando olho para o céu estrelado, consigo desejar que suas felicidades sejam eternas, consigo enxergar uma aurora se derramando sobre a terra, consigo inspirar e expirar como um ser mortal. Não preciso de mais nada. Só preciso da imortalidade junto dela. Só para ela. Só para nós.

xxx

Será que posso desejar uma alma? Será que essa amargura vai sair de minha boca? O gosto agridoce pode preencher o meu ser. Os gritos podem lotar meu peito. Os choros podem me vestir. Mas tem algo faltando. Que desejos mais eu deveria possuir? Há uma fenda em meu espírito. Essa fenda faz esvair todos os meus sentimentos. Eles não deveriam existir. E por isso, é só vazio. Só vazio que existe aqui dentro.

xxx

Eu posso vislumbrar de gotas de pérolas caídas do céu. Posso escutar hinos de arcanjos sentados em nuvens. Posso degustar do mel que as plantas oferecem. Tudo isso porque ela existe. Ela, minha amada, minha essência, meu ser.

xxx

Sempre que olho para o céu, tenho impressão de enxergar uma saída. Sempre que olho as estrelas, essa dor some. Sempre que sinto a lua, não tenho mais nojo. Pode haver uma estrela para que eu faça um pedido? Podem haver sonhos desesperados em cima de um coração que não sente há tanto tempo? Pode haver esperança para uma alma impura? Sempre que olho para o céu, tenho a impressão de enxergar uma saída. Tenho o poder de acreditar que aquela estrela cadente vai me abrir uma porta.

xxx

Só ela me vem à cabeça. Só ela pode estar ao meu lado. Só ela eu preciso alcançar. Só ela pode me completar. Só ela é capaz de me fazer sorrir. Só ela é capaz de sorrir para mim de um jeito todo especial. Só ela é capaz de me compreender. Só ela _estará_ ao meu lado. Só ela é o meu ser. Só ela é a lua. Só ela é toda estrela. Só ela é como aqueles cristais. Só ela é a aurora. Só ela é o perfume das flores noturnas. Só ela pode me tocar. Só ela _**está**_ comigo.

xxx

Haverá um anjo cuidando de mim? Há uma luz que me guie neste céu? O que pode preencher esse vazio que está dentro de mim? Eu tenho de ficar satisfeito ou conformado agora? Eu quero acreditar... Eu quero acreditar naquela luz. Quero acreditar naquela estrela. Quero acreditar que há uma porta. Quero enxergar. Mas sinto meus sonhos desaparecendo. Falta alguma coisa... E se essa estrela não vier até mim? Eu não vou enxergar o horizonte... Mas, talvez, quando o horizonte desaparecer, significa que eu deva sustentar o fio da esperança. _O que é a esperança?_ Eu desejo uma chance de enxergar. Eu desejo que minha estrela venha...

xxx

A minha estrela. Ela agora está aqui. Ela é a minha luz, ela é o meu desejo. Minha rainha, meu amor. É nela que tenho meu sustento. É nela que me satisfaço. É nela que minha estrela entrou. É sobre ela que o anjo cuidou de mim. É graças a ela que eu estou aqui. Minha vida. Minha _**Anna**_. Nunca mais terei dúvidas, ou sentirei um vazio novamente, porque tudo o que eu preciso está aqui. Tudo o que eu preciso é **ela**.

--

* * *

Essa fic é meio que um presente um pouco (muito) atrasado de aniversário. Aniversário do meu bebezinho, Anne (Chibi Anne). Eu fiz com bastante carinho. Por enquanto, é o único presente que eu _consegui_ entregar para ela. Nada de especial.

Eu gosto um pouco de trabalhar os sentimentos do Hao e da Anna. E como eles são meu casal favorito, e do meu bebê também, e ela gosta de fanfics, eu resolvi fazer :'D

Espero que goste ii/


End file.
